


Master of Me

by Halfmoon1720



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Gem Fusion, Gen, Steg is the fusion of Greg and Steven, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: Pearl wakes up from her reset. She remembers who she's supposed to be. SPOILERS AHEAD!!!





	Master of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this fic or the song lyrics. They're all property of Rebecca sugar!

Pearl watched in horrified confusion as her Um-Greg Universe disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the riff of the guitar fading into silence as the stunned crowd watched on. She felt silent panic build up as she stared up at the stage, waiting with bated breath for Um-Greg Universe to come back into view. What would she do without him? Where would she go? How would she know what to do or where to go without him there to tell her? If he was gone, she had no purpose, if he was gone, she was worthless. She was nothing- NO. _ NOnonono- he had to be ok. He had to be. _ She couldn’t lose another one- _ another one? _What did _ that _mean- AGH she was defective, Um-Greg Universe was gone and it was her fault because she couldn’t do her job. She kept having thoughts and feelings that made no sense! This was her fault-

He had to be ok. 

“Um-Greg?!” She called, the panic getting the best of her. Beside her the Spinel called out for her Steven in the same exact tone of all-consuming panic. Pearl squeezed her temples and grit her teeth in fear. Suddenly the smoke cleared, and a deep voice started speaking aloud. The tone was soothing, and all the humans in the crowd let out a dreamy sigh as _ he _ came into view. Pearl felt her mouth fall open as she recognized bits and pieces of Um-Greg in this new fusion. That means...it means... _ Um-greg _ is _ gone. _ GONE. And in his place was…-was this-. _ this. _..her heart stopped beating.

“It’s a big ole’ universe out there and when you're gettin’ crushed under the weight of them stars- sometimes you need that special someone, to remind you that you’re so much more!” The crowd was going wild as the beautiful fusion smiled at them. He raised a hand and pointed it directly at Pearl. She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as the fusion tossed Steven’s jacket at Garnet, who was staring up at him with three glittering eyes. Pearl felt her chest drop and her mind slowed to a stop as she realized she no longer had someone to serve, no longer had someone to follow. 

“Wha-” she attempted to ask, but her voice failed her. The fusion started playing on his guitar, and she watched as he started to sing, his voice rattling the ground and causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Behind her Garnet bounced in excitement. Her panic was pushed into the background of her mind as she continued to stare- hypnotised by the sound of the fusion’s voice, and the kindness in his eyes. _ Kind eyes. _Who was she trying to remember? 

“♪Nothing... is holding you back now♪” He smiled at her and she looked around in confusion, making sure that the fusion was actually looking at her. It felt...it felt like he was singing to her, specifically her. She frowned. “♪No one can push you around♪” Pearl felt her foot moving, only to look down and see that it was tapping to the beat of the music. _ What _? What was happening to her? This shouldn't be happening...Flashes of pink and roses and the blue sky played across her mind, and she felt like she was being split open. 

“♪What do you want to do?♪” He sang, strumming his guitar. Pearl squeaked in confusion as he magically lifted her in the air, the flashes across her mind long forgotten as he sang, pulling her to the stage as he floated up. “♪you’re the master of you. And isn’t the thought enough to lift you off the ground?♪”

Pearl gasped as she was brought face to face with him, and she could only stare, stunned as he reached forward, clasping his large warm hand around her small pearlescent one. For a moment she couldn’t think as he stared into her eyes. Her reflection was caught in his dark brown orbs and she stared at herself in his eyes, something in her brain rebelling against the undertones of panic telling her that _ she needed her master. That she needed someone to follow. _ No. No she didn’t need a master-....what was she trying to remember?

The fusion smiled in glee and twirled, throwing her up in the air with ease. In the light of the moon, pearl stared at her arms as they came into her sight and she watched the outline of pink aura float around her. Pink. Oh Pink! 

Suddenly she remembered the revolution. She remembered the diamonds, She remembered the crystal gems… she remembered Steven and Greg Universe! And...Rose. She remembered Rose quartz…

But still her mind pushed at her. She didn’t understand. She remembered Rose, what else was there? There was…

There was…

Pearl. She was Pearl! She didn’t need to follow a command, she didn’t need someone to tell her where to go or what to do! She was pearl! She wasn’t a servant! She was her own master! She didn’t need anyone else, she was ok just being pearl.

_ ...She didn’t need pink diamond anymore. _ Pearl shuddered at the thought. She was fine without _ her. _ She had a family who loved her. She had her own life. She could love herself now…

She would be ok.

"♪Nothing...is holding me back♪" Pearl smiled and started to sing along, feeling...feeling like herself again. Feeling like she belonged. Her mind snapped back into place as she finally remembered the one thing she had been trying to remember all along.

  
_ Me. _She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST watched this masterpiece! I FREAKING LOVED IT.


End file.
